


Careless

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, implied Maruchika, they got caught having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Arima-san please…” He breathed out sweetly. “I want you.” Haise never considered sex something interesting but since he and Arima got closer he couldn’t stop but think about it. How tightly Arima held his body when he thrust into him, how they’re lips touched and tongues rubbed against each other. “A-Ah -” Yes, he’d been waiting for this feeling, the feeling of Arima-san stretching him out and filling him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this porn spam lolololol

“Haise are you sure…?” Was it already too late to stop? Arima felt his cock twitch as the tip touched Haise’s entrance. “We can still stop if you’re not comfortable with this…”

“Arima-san please…” He breathed out sweetly. “I want you.” Haise never considered sex something interesting but since he and Arima got closer he couldn’t stop but think about it. How tightly Arima held his body when he thrust into him, how they’re lips touched and tongues rubbed against each other. “A-Ah -” Yes, he’d been waiting for this feeling, the feeling of Arima-san stretching him out and filling him up.

“Are you okay?” Arima let his fingers gently run through through the younger man’s hair, his lips were parted and shaking, his eyes sparkled before he shut them to fully embrace this feeling.

“Yes… Yes it’s okay.” His fingers dug deep into his superiors white shirt as his legs wrapped around his waist. “Hold me closer…” Haise mumbled as he felt the gentle movements of Arima’s hips.

“Anything you want…” God Haise was so beautiful, how should he be able to hold back now? He pulled him closer and let his tongue slip into his mouth, kissing him gentle but passionately.

Haise moaned into the kiss as he felt the other’s cold fingers gently brush over his sensitive nipples. Why did he know how to touch him…? They didn’t have sex that often before but Arima was so gentle, he knew exactly what to do.

It was so hard not to make a sound as Arima lifted him up and moved faster, the table that Haise was sitting on was shaking and scratching over the floor. How much noise did they even make? But on a busy day in the CCG nobody would hear them anyway.

“A-Arima-san, h-harder please -” Just feeling his cock touch his prostate made Haise shiver and moan so sweetly, but he was careful not to be too loud. He still wasn’t used to sex so he always came very fast and he always wanted it hard and fast, which made it hard for Arima not to cum right away.

“Shush… You’re too loud…” But he couldn’t shut him up with a kiss, he wanted to hear him beg and moan. “I love you Haise.”

“I love you too Arima-san.” Their bodies smashed against each other harder. “I love you so much -”

Being completely lost and indulged in each other, neither of them heard the knock on the door. “Arima could you -”

The sudden sight of a red faced Koori who dropped his paperwork send a rush of adrenaline through Arima’s body resulting in him losing his focus on and cum into Haise who couldn’t hold back a scream as he came all over his uniform’s shirt.

The door felt shut with a loud bang before either of them could explain the situation. But what could they say?

\- 20 minutes later -

“… I hate to do this and while I am not in the position to permit this relationship…” Yoshitoki sighed and leaned back. “But I have to ask you to stop doing things like that while you’re on duty. I’ll let it slip this time but I hope that learned your lesson. You are dismissed.”

“Y-Yoshitoki-san I’m sorry -” Haise could barely hold back the tears as he tried to avoid making eye contact with the director.

“Now stop crying boy, it’s not the end of the world. Clean yourself up and go back to work.” Marude was visible uncomfortable about being part of this whole thing, but anywhere the director went he followed.

Haise nodded before he left being closely followed by Arima.

The director sighed and looked up as he felt an hand resting on his shoulder. “…?”

“… you shouldn’t have been so harsh with them. You know how they feel, we were young too.”

“Maru, I know but at least we knew that we have to lock the door.” A small grin formed on Yoshitoki’s lips. “You know we’re not that old either… Would you do me a favour and lock the door please?”


End file.
